1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a thin film transistor, a manufacturing method thereof, and a display device having the same. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a thin film transistor including a polysilicon layer crystallized by use of a metal catalyst, a manufacturing method thereof, and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most flat panel display devices, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and the like, include a thin film transistor. Particularly, a low temperature polycrystalline silicon thin film transistor (LTPS TFT) having good carrier mobility can be applicable to a high speed operational circuit and can be used for a CMOS circuit, so the LPTS TFT has been commonly used.
The LTPS TFT includes a polycrystalline silicon film that is formed by crystallizing an amorphous silicon film.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.